


Levi x ProcessingDisorder!Reader: Sex Talks

by SmexyLeviLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyLeviLover/pseuds/SmexyLeviLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot given as a prize to a darling who won my Giveaway on my Deviantart Account, SmexyLeviLover. She has Auditory Processing Disorder (APD) and I wanted to surprise her with a reader who has APD also! This oneshort is a short slice of life interpretation of what sex talks would be like if the reader had APD. :) Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi x ProcessingDisorder!Reader: Sex Talks

The pads of his fingertips pressed deeply into your palms, sliding forward to entwine your fingers with his. A constant rocking pressure was shared between your lips until he pulled away. His lips curled into a soft smirk as he sat up on his knees and watched your body fumble around the soft sheets in a comfortable discomfort, hot air crowding between your breasts and around your lips.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he whispered in a deep husky voice, soaking in the expressions of dirty pleasure that tainted your face. 

In all honesty though, it probably would have been more pleasurable if you could understand what he was saying.

"Ugh, Levi," you groaned as you threw a pillow over your face, "How many times do I have to tell you? I can't understand what you're saying if you don't speak louder and enunciate."

Levi huffed in protest and pried the soft pillow from your face. A blush swept over your cheeks as you watched his naked chest move up and down with each breath. 

"If I speak any louder, our neighbors are gonna hear us, brat."

You pouted and poked at his side, earning a low grumble from your boyfriend. "You don't have to be _that_ loud. I'm not deaf, Levi. I just have auditory processing disorder, so my brain can't process every word you say," you reminded him. You turned away to face a corner of the room as you bit into your upper lip. It wasn't like you to feel selfish for asking, but you just really wanted to enjoy moments like these with Levi to the fullest. 

After all, having auditory processing disorder just made the world feel so out of control sometimes. People would speak to you, and it would just feel as if they were speaking another language. You had experienced more than your fair share of, "What a freak!" and "Why do we need to make accommodations for her?" Was it so bad to just want one moment where the world felt perfect?

Sensing the depression that cascaded over your features, Levi nuzzled his face into your bare shoulder. He bit into your nape, sending cold shivers down your spine. You squirmed in reaction and opened your mouth to complain, but two fingers suddenly held your tongue in place. 

"Words would only ruin the beautiful moans I want to hear from your lips tonight," Levi whispered into your ears, loud and clear enough for you to process every syllable. In mere seconds, his warm breath had lit a fire in your body.

His fingers released your tongue and stole your breath away as they stroked your lips. And you peered into Levi's face, observing every silent emotion, every wordless message in his face.

The world through your eyes had never been so _perfect._

\------------  
END OF SMEXYNESS


End file.
